The need for a brush extention attachment has been recognized for a number of years. For use in painting for example, it enables ease in covering difficult to reach areas without the necessity to climb and carry a ladder. Prior arts issued, so far, relating to this problem, have not been applicable for general, practical use. They failed to fulfill all the necessary requirements, ie., stability of holding a brush in the required position, easy and fast connection and disconnection with a brush, simple and light design of the attachment that is adjustable to existing brushes and applicable to existing extention rods. Besides, in some of prior arts, the brush was clamped to the attachment by threaded means, which is in disagreement with the use of paint because of the paint-drying effect, that plugs grooves of thinner threads.